


Elysium

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also will be taking requests for kinks on saioumakinkmeme on tumblr, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay/Choking, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gangbang/Orgy, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme essentially, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Porn, Possible Edgeplay, Shuichi is a dumb dumb, Thankfully he isnt a virgin though, This is all porn, Voyeurism, Will Add As They Appear - Freeform, but it'll focus more on the orgy parties than the romance, dom/sub tones, etc. - Freeform, face fucking, loose plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Shuichi is a simple man who likes simple pleasures.But the monotony of his lifestyle and lack of a relationship inspire him to take a chance and try something new-Shuichi stumbles across Elysium and finds himself addicted.





	1. Invitation Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaiOuma Kink Meme Blog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SaiOuma+Kink+Meme+Blog).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So I've really been wanting to kick off my new side blog, and this is the place that all those prompts I pick up from over there will end up! I hope that y'all will be brave enough to send in prompts, either to be filled by me or maybe by another person who lurks on that blog! (if not then I'll just have to be sad and fulfill my own kinks and the like...)
> 
> Follow it @ [saioumakinkmeme](https://saioumakinkmeme.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/saioumakinkmeme).
> 
> I hope you sinners tread lightly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is finally convinced to try something new and gets invited to a party.
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter: Shuichi masturbates. That is all.**

Shuichi really didn’t know what to expect.

 

He was a quiet guy, who didn’t need much in the world. He preferred the small and simple pleasures in life, like indulging in a nice book or buying a coffee and going for an afternoon to feed sunflower seeds to the birds out at the park. Shuichi had a routine and stuck to it- he’s got a lot of things to focus on after all. (Like finishing his online classes and getting through his ridiculously long booklist.)

 

Shuichi wasn’t the type to do anything too _risque_ or absolutely _outrageous_ -

 

So now he’s reevaluating if it truly is a good idea to join in on this... _party_.

 

It’s already awful that he got a whole rundown of the damned org but the fact that Kaito was the one doing the pitch? The guy was absolutely insufferable, hounding him any chance they had some private time with “You gotta try it!” and “We are young! We gotta live it up while we can!”. Every couple of weeks Kaito came back with crazy stories, to the point where he was wondering if Kaito was making it all up or not.

 

Shuichi sighed, as much as he really liked Kaito and cherished his friendship he knew the exact reason why this was happening. The detective-in-training enjoyed his company, but he thinks that maybe this is something that too outside his comfort zone. But the other male doesn’t know when to quit it, he could already hear his insistence of, “ _If you go once then I won’t bother you with it anymore. You can’t knock it till you try it!”_

 

It isn’t until after Valentine's day he started feeling the weight of it all, well aware of what Kaito was trying to get at. Kaito knew about his awful break up with his ex, and how he hasn’t ever let anyone else in since. He can’t help it though, he just wants to be alone and wallow in despair for being such an idiot. (The rest of February is spent indoors, he doesn’t need the world reminding him that he’ll be forever alone; doomed to be a lonely bachelor for life.)

 

His friends never seem to fail in visiting him, even in the periods in his life when he decides to be a hermit. Maki was even resorting to leaving him various movies with similar themes, like _Heathers_ , _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind,_ and a whole stack of other titles he still hasn’t had time to run through. (He’s honestly surprised that she has so many films revolving around break-ups and sort of in the romance genre. Still, the gesture was acknowledged and much appreciated.)

 

So when he suddenly one day finishes the musical _Sweet Charity_  and watches the leading lady still end up drenched in a river, he knows exactly how she feels. Sweet Charity still has her awful luck involving love, but even when she’s left alone she laughs and gets up from the river, wringing out her clothes as she counts her blessings. (He remembers when he used to be able to laugh off his troubles, to be able to bounce back from his worst days with the hope that tomorrow would be better.)

 

Maybe it was time to do something _daring._

 

Shuichi was surprised at the speedy reply he got from the host. It seemed easy enough, they just asked him a few questions online and ended up matching him to a party happening in a couple of weeks. When Kaito starts trying to pester him again he proudly flaunts the email confirmation of the next party. They laugh and go out for drinks after since things seemed to be looking up.

 

***

 

After the night of drinking he ends up thinking about that stupid move he did earlier.

  
  
Seriously, an orgy party? He was totally not the type to even go to regular parties, much less orgies. But he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t gotten any relief sexually since his last relationship.   


  
Then again, she had been very tame.    


  
She liked missionary, mainly focused on getting off and then promptly went to sleep right after. Even someone as bland as him thought it was boring. She hated blow jobs, and sometimes he even recalled nights where she would leave him hanging once she got her orgasm.

 

And then,  _ she had the gall to say that he was not only passive and hadn’t provided any excitement for their relationship, that he was the boring one sexually. _

  
He finds himself in bed, kicking off the covers and feeling awfully vindictive. Alas, she was long gone, and he wasn’t about to drunk dial her and say even more idiotic things. (He deleted her number long ago anyways, so even if he wanted to contact her, he couldn’t.)

 

In his haze of anger and frustration, he found himself closing his eyes and thinking about how maybe this was a good move for him. He could certainly find someone to fuck during the party, and even if he didn’t then it would prove that he was over her, officially.    


  
And who knows, maybe he could meet someone interesting who could maybe show him a good time.   


  
God he really was aching for a blow job. He had a weakness for lips and mouths already, so if he found someone who could use their pretty mouth to get him off? That person would be like fucking heroin to him. 

 

Shuichi already got comfortable during his musings, even going as far as to get some lube from his nightstand to make his palm slick. His member throbs against his underwear and it doesn’t take long for him to free it from the tight fabric. 

  
The cool air feels sharp against his hot erection but he quickly focuses on getting off again. 

 

He wraps his fingers around his dick, getting the pressure he is all too familiar with and is fond of. Slowly, he flicks his wrist, making sure to elongate the strokes. He lets out a soft sigh, indulging in the stimulation. His hand is warm and sticky with lube, and he starts to pick up the pace as he grows more frantic-

 

 _What would he find at the party?_ Maybe he’ll get a chance to try some things that he’s only ever dreamed about. He’d always been a curious kid, and even now he was a curious adult. So it seemed like a good place to try out some things, maybe explore some kinks that he had only been able to watch via porn websites.

 

He groans as his member throbs again, a white heat coiling in his groin.    
  


Shuichi knew that there were probably going to be things there he wouldn’t be too interested in trying. But he always held the idea that maybe he just needed guidance, or he would be flexible if he ever found someone who he really liked. 

 

**_And man, did he really want to find someone to at least play with._ **   
  


Shuichi begins to pant as his hand is frantically moving up and down his shaft, and he can feel that he’s impossibly hard. He hasn’t touched himself in a while, so he probably is a little pent up in terms of cum. But right now, it’s so hard and welling up inside him that he can’t think about anything else but finding release.   
  


He bites his lip as he strokes himself faster and faster, twisting his hand and flicking his wrist to get a nice tug on his dick. He can tell he’s close, and he can’t help but hope this will be one of the last times he has to jerk himself off.

 

Shuichi  cums hard, shaking as rope after rope of hot semen pools in his palm. Shuichi notes that it’s definitely more than usual amount and lets it drip down his palm and onto his skin. He basks a bit in the afterglow, still feeling utterly pleased with the orgasm.    


  
Soon his body gets uncomfortable from the frigid air, so he’s forced to clean up and get back under the covers.   


  
Shuichi is too lazy to get anything else but his boxer-briefs on, and is much too eager to get into bed. The detective falls asleep without any memory of his little sin.

 

***

 

Kaito doesn’t mention the party for a whole two weeks. 

 

And it isn’t until the night of the party that he barges into Shuichi’s home unexpectedly-

 

“Shuichi fucking Saihara! Don’t you dare tell me you’re gonna bail!” Kaito yells, accidentally startling a stray cat that had been walking by.

 

Shuichi was hiding under the fluffy blankets he kept on his couch, already feeling the anxiety and insecurities bubbling in his chest. Perhaps it wasn’t smart to sign up so hastily. Honestly, ever since he realized what day it was today he had felt his stomach twist and flip with anxiety.

 

Shuichi wonders if he stays very still and very quiet, he’ll be able to pretend like he isn’t here.

 

“You signed up, you have to go!” The luminary voice is louder this time, signaling that he’s inside Shuichi’s apartment. The suspicion is confirmed when he hears the door slam shut as his footsteps echo through the room.

 

Alas, his little plan of playing hide and seek ends as Kaito completely takes the blanket away from the hermit detective-to-be.

 

“Kaito...I know I said I would try it but I just don’t think I can do this.” Shuichi sighs, honestly he didn’t know what possessed him to even sign up for the damn thing.

 

Kaito frowns at the sudden mood-kill. His voice becomes gentle, well aware that if he pushed too hard all he was going to do was hurt his friend. “Shuichi… I am not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything…”

 

He gives Shuichi a moment to breathe, but his eyes still shine with determination. “But I really think this would be a great experience for you! Just to...ya know, mingle, maybe meet someone interesting. I’m not saying you have to jump right in or that you have to _do_ anything with them.”

 

Shuichi scoffs, avoiding his gaze. “Oh yeah, I’m just gonna go to a fucking adult orgy party and just eat cookies while I watch some live sex.”

 

Kaito laughs heartily. “You could do that!” Shuichi squints suspiciously at Kaito’s confession. He doubt it, but says nothing.

 

“I’m serious Shuichi, I’ve done that with the org before. Just give it a chance, you’ve got nothing to lose, right?”

 

Shuichi hates the rare moments that Kaito is able to make a compelling argument.

 

He bites back his sass and sighs, maybe he should just stop overthinking it. They already got his info anyways, and it would be just plain stupid to explain why he didn’t go over the phone.

 

“Fine.” He huffs, “Give me fifteen minutes to get ready.”

 

*******

 

The drive there is pretty fast, and Shuichi can’t help but look around wildly, wondering what the venue was going to be like. He hopes that there isn’t too many people there, or that the place ends up being really cheap and cruddy.

 

Then again Kaito was always talking about how well they provide for their patrons, so maybe he should have a bit more faith in his friend. Shuichi is a bit startled that Kaito is pulling up to a beautiful brick building with Hydrangeas climbing all over the walls. There’s a mural with exotic fruits painted in vivid colors and it’s clear that the building had just been renovated. Even the damn wooden door looked like it had a fresh coat of white paint, absolutely pristine even in the darkness of the night.

 

Kaito parks and turns to him, “Shuichi...I was actually really proud that you decided to sign up for this.”

 

Shuichi feels the sappiness coming and knows he won’t be able to handle it if they continue. He sighs, well this place was breaking all his expectations already. Shuichi takes in a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

 

“I’ll call you if I come out early, ok?” he reminds him and Kaito makes sure to put his ringtone the loudest it can go.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be close by so if you wanna bail you just let me know.” Kaito offers him one more pat on the shoulder.

 

Shuichi steps out of the car, turning to the building and hearing the car start to head away from him, the purr of the machine going more and more distance. It’s a pretty chilly night, and he’s sort of upset that in his haste he forgot to grab a jacket. (He also thinks that maybe this was all a big mistake he was making. It was too late to turn back now though.)

 

Shuichi remembers the instructions sent with the confirmation email, and that he was to knock three times pause, and then another three times to signal that he was invited to this party.

 

There is a door knocker just at eye level, a dark metal that has intricate designs. As he studies the metal he is able to pick up on some of them, the handle is just ornate before morphing into birds where the ring meets the hinge holding it. He carefully takes the icy metal in his hands and easily follows the directions given in his invitation.

 

His chest gets tight as he waits by the door.

 

It opens up and he tries his best to be as brave as possible.

 

_It was time to spice up his life._


	2. Bottle Caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is introduced to the new org and meets someone very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Features Shuichi being awkward af, Blowjobs, Frottage, Nipple play and mentions of facefucking. Tread wisely.**

Once he enters, he’s pleasantly surprised to find the building interior to be aesthetically pleasing. 

 

 

The decor is very minimalist but has a couple of wall pieces that are gothic or ornate. The floors are all a dark cypress wood, and the burgundy walls scream romantic. 

 

 

Shuichi nearly dies on the spot when a voice suddenly comes from behind-

 

 

“Hello there! What’s your name?” 

 

 

He turns and flushes in embarrassment,  _ of course there’s someone at the door _ , why did he think otherwise? Shuichi can’t help but think she’s awfully pretty, with her long blonde hair and her bright smile. 

 

 

“Ah, sorry! I’ve got a reservation to the party, m-my name is Shuichi Sai-” 

 

 

The woman simply cuts him off, looking very amused as she shuts the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll take your word for it! My name is Kaede and I’ll be the dungeon master for the party tonight.” 

 

 

Shuichi doesn’t quite understand what she means, but even with the strange lingo he can’t help but relax a bit. Kaede’s presence was nice, and he found her voice to be soothing. 

 

 

“I know this is your first party, so did you want to use an alias? Ya know, just to keep this a little more private?”

 

 

Shuichi realizes that’s probably why she cut him off and blushes at being so naive. 

 

 

He nods, unable to keep the blush from his obvious embarrassment. “Y-Yes please... I can’t really think of a name right now though-”

 

 

“Don’t worry about it! I’m sure the other partygoers would love to supply some suggestions!” She gestures to the wooden shelf beside her, “Feel free to use the cubbies to leave any of your belongings. Unfortunately, they won’t be locked so I can’t one hundred percent guarantee you won’t get your stuff stolen!” 

 

 

Shuichi stares at her smiling face for a minute in confusion. 

 

 

This seems to make her burst into laughter, “I’m just kidding! Me and the other dungeon master will be making sure everything goes smoothly and that no one gets into other people’s stuff.” 

 

 

Finally, the sleuth in training laughs along, still a bit mad about being so awkward and nervous but glad that Kaede seemed to be trying to make him comfortable. Her effort seems to be working so far, since he lets out a held breath and tries to relax a bit more.

 

 

“I guess I’ll trust you, just this once though, ok?” He offers her a small smile, hoping that she gets his attempt at humor.

 

 

Kaede seems to light up at the playful tone. “I promise I won’t mess it up!” 

 

 

Shuichi finds an empty cubbie and starts placing his wallet, phone, and jacket before looking back at Kaede.

 

 

“Sorry, I’m really new to all of this but… What’s a dungeon master?” He watches her straighten her lilac vest and she crosses her arms behind her back. 

 

 

“I’ll explain that once we commence with the party. I’m gonna wait for any late partygoers for about ten minutes, and then we’ll do some quick introductions and setting down the ground rules.” Kaede offers another soothing smile but Shuichi still feels a flare of anxiety bloom in his chest. 

 

 

She easily leads him to another door, which is slightly ajar and simply needs a push to reveal a lounge room.

 

 

He really wasn’t sure how many people were even here right now, and it seemed like there was also the possibility that more were gonna join. Shuichi wasn’t the most approachable person, nor did he have much charm when he felt stressed. It already seemed like a lot but he tries his best to stay calm and enter the room without being a visible wreck.

 

 

“Just get comfy and I’ll be back in a bit!” She calls out before shutting the door behind her, trapping him into the lounge area and leaving him at the point of no return.

 

 

Shuichi is sort of let down by the number of people who have shown up. 

 

  
  
There’s only about, maybe, ten people? Shuichi thought there would be more people at this event, considering how crazy Kaito’s stories had gotten. Then again, he may have been playing it up to look good? Something about that still didn’t make sense, Kaito wasn’t a liar and he tended to be accurate when retelling other stories.

 

 

The place is lovely though, the decor is still very sultry and romantic, with soft lights and a comfortable atmosphere. Accents of black against the dark wood floors made it so elegant but alluring, and he was already eyeing the opposite side of one of the crimson-colored couches. He strides over, trying to ignore all the stares on him as he gets comfortable, almost sighing at how plush and supportive the couch is. It is then that he starts trying to discreetly stake out his peers-

 

 

The ladies outnumber the men by just a bit, but it certainly sways his night going one way rather than the other. Unless they were all lesbians, in that case, he would try and start pairing off with one of the guys. 

 

 

No one really catches his eye, but then again he isn’t trying to gawk and prove his own social awkwardness. So really all he can do is get brief glimpses from either his peripherals or a quick glance. Shuichi can only make out quick bold details, like a guy with green hair and a dark-skinned girl with a yellow oversized coat. 

 

 

Shuichi also takes note of a couple of small tables that are packed with different snacks and refreshments, already knowing that he’ll be stuck at those tables for a bit as he stress-eats once they start. He can even see that there are more rooms to explore, but they seem to be closed off, and considering their small size it follows that they probably won’t need much space to get frisky.

 

 

To his left, he can hear two of the girls quietly talking between themselves, and it sort of makes him wish Kaito could be here with him. It would certainly make him feel more at ease, and the Luminary of the Stars tended to be good at attracting people, so he wouldn’t have to do any of the hard work. 

 

 

Then again, despite being really close friends, he didn’t think he would ever want to see Kaito’s dick in real life. It was already bad enough hearing his sexual exploits, but to be a witness to them? Shuichi would rather shove needles into his eyes then see it in vivid detail.

 

 

Still, it must be nice having a friend at the party. He steels himself, Shuichi should try to be like Kaito for a bit, with positive thoughts! All he can do is try and see all this in a good light. Maybe it was better that fewer people were here, so if anything goes wrong then the crowd that will watch him embarrass himself will be minor. And if things went well, he might have a new friend to have at the next party.  _ Mind over matter or whatever. _

 

 

The  front door opens and his head snaps up as he wonders who else would be joining them. The conversation at the door is muffled, but short. Soon, the door opens again and finally, Kaede joins them, with one last person trailing behind. Shuichi’s golden eyes meet with a gorgeous lilac, and the petite stranger smiles back sweetly. 

 

 

Shuichi mentally curses.  _ Shuichi was well aware he had a type, and that type just walked right in. _

 

  
  
The stranger is absolutely adorable, but Shuichi also gets the feeling that he is a bit wild. Dark hair with subtle purple highlights and coming in simply some black ripped jeans and a colorful cropped hoodie? Shuichi Saihara was a weak weak bisexual that has neglected boys for so long.

 

 

The straggler takes a seat across from him, pulling up his legs onto the couch so he can sit cross-legged. The green-haired man that was lounging off to the side suddenly gets up and joins Kaede, his hands in his pockets as she nods to him. 

 

 

“Alrighty then, that should be everyone.” She reports, and Shuichi straightens at the sound of her voice.

 

 

The man with the green hair finally speaks, his voice low and relaxed. “Nice. Hey everyone, my name is Rantaro, and Y'all met Kaede at the door. Thanks for comin out tonight, I really appreciate the interest in our org.”

 

 

Kaede smiles brightly, bringing both her fists up with bent elbows, clearly striking an encouraging pose. Her enthusiasm is infectious as the room seems to brighten. “We’re your dungeon masters slash hosts, so if you’ve got any questions, concerns, or issues, come find one of us and we’ll make sure to fix that!”

 

 

She drops her pose and gets a bit more serious, “Also, we have a couple of ground rules in place so this can be a safe space for all of us to have fun!”

 

 

Shuichi listens intently to the rules, which seem more like common sense than rules but then again common sense wasn’t so common anymore. Still, he repeats them back to himself briefly-

 

 

_ Ask for consent. Condoms are a must for any penetrative sex, and change condoms between partners  _ **_always_ ** _. If someone says no then back off. Clean up after yourself. Breaking any of the rules or bad conduct will result in immediate ejection from the org. _

 

 

Kaede makes sure to get through them quickly though, and it’s straightforward.

 

 

“Also, this is going to be a bit more of a quieter party since a lot of you are actually completely new to this. We try not to overwhelm newcomers so don’t feel like you have to do anything or go too much out of your comfort zone. It shouldn’t take long for y’all to get comfy though, and if you are confident, we can always try and fit you into a more experienced group as well.”

 

 

Shuichi finds relief in her words, and he notices the whole room seems to grow calmer at this too. He smiles and listens to said dungeon masters.

 

 

Rantaro smiles, clapping his hands once. “That’s our little spiel. Again, if you need anything just come find Kaede or I and we’ll deal with anything so you can go back to having fun.”

 

 

“So now is the awkward part- Introduce yourself by alias briefly and tell us what you are looking for tonight. Also please state what you are interested in, so we don’t have dudes barking up the wrong tree, if ya know what I mean.” 

 

 

Rantaro tries not to laugh at the end of the sentence but he utterly fails. The last line manages to get the whole room giggling, but it’s a reasonable request. 

 

 

The dread sets back into Shuichi, tightening his chest and making a stone out of his stomach. Introductions are  _ the  _ **_worst_ ** . The group goes around fairly quick but Shuichi can’t even focus, trying to rehearse his own introduction mentally so he doesn’t sound like a freaking idiot. He doesn’t even catch the first six names before he is up-

 

 

He tries not to look at anyone specifically as he talks. “Hello everyone...I’m just here, looking to maybe meet some people to have fun with. Anyone who’ll have me at least.”

 

 

Shuichi is trying not to stutter, he still hadn’t come up with a nickname yet but he’s grasping at straws. The thought of already making a fool of himself makes him want to die. His eyes drift to Kaede for some reason, and he tries to ignore the lovely boy staring from across the room-

 

 

Kaede immediately bounces in all sunshine and smiles. “Our friend here wants to come up with an alias so-”

 

 

A tan girl with white hair raises her hand and bounces in her seat, rivaling Kaede in bubbliness as her smile widens. “Ah, well someone left the door earlier so we caught a bit of a name? Shuu-something.”

 

 

Shuichi wants to kick himself in the face. He already fucked up by being naive, that was already awful. But basically selling himself out to the entire group? That was even worse.

 

 

Kaede easily takes it in stride, “Then how about we just stick to Shuu then? It’s easy and simple to remember anyway.”

 

 

The boy across from him giggles quietly but says nothing. Everyone seems satisfied with that answer and Shuichi is drowning in relief. It’s over, and now he can actually pay attention-

 

 

“Call me Kouzai, and I’m only interested in dudes, so tough luck ladies!” Suddenly golden eyes meet lilac eyes-

 

 

“And I was really hoping that tonight I can find someone fun to play with. I’m down for pretty much anything if you can catch my interest.”

 

 

Shuichi can’t seem to break his gaze, feeling like the hot guy from across the room was setting him on fire. It wasn’t fair, of course, he’s gonna get the wrong idea with such an intense gaze coupled with a freaking hot proposal. Maybe the guy across from him is actually evil since he seems to have no qualms about murdering him on the spot.

 

 

(Still, he can’t help but feel like that was intentional. A little part of him hopes that he interpreted that right, that Kouzai was indeed flirting with him.)

 

 

They introduce the last three people and Kaede lets them be, and everyone pretty much makes a beeline for the table of food. Shuichi is impressed, the food is just finger food that seems to be home-made, aside from some big-brand potato chips and some circus animal cookies. For the most part, people make small talk, eating and trying to get to know each other with risque and wacky questions.

 

 

Shuichi is quiet for the majority of it, staying true to his word about stress eating. 

 

 

Rantaro raises his voice all of a sudden, “Just a friendly reminder, this party ends at 2 am the latest, so please do all the freaky stuff before then. I’d hate to have to break up a blow job just because you go overtime.”

 

 

Shuichi simply nods, but as he looks around the room he realizes that people have already started to pair off. 

 

  
  
There’s a couple of girls sharing a loveseat with some soft kisses. A lady and dude have managed to snag a spot on Shuichi’s favorite couch, with her on his lap and them talking between themselves. The others also see the trend and start making their move, all soft talks and trying to seem attractive enough.

 

  
  
Strangely enough, though, no one has approached Kouzai yet.

 

 

Well, that isn’t right- it seems like Kouzai was avoiding everyone. There were a couple of guys at the beginning who immediately went up to talk to him, but their conversation seemed awfully short. Now, Kouzai has been all by himself ever since, only getting a water bottle from the refreshments table and finding a corner to chug the whole thing.

 

 

Kouzai catches him staring and sends him a smile and a little wave.

 

 

Shuichi wants to fucking melt into the ground, and he turns away while drinking more water. He glances around the room again but his odds are worse now, most people seemed too engrossed in their conversations, and most likely moving onto trying to get some action. If Shuichi were to join now, he would be ruining the flow.

 

 

Kaede nearly startles him out of his skin. “Hey, you doin ok?”

 

 

Shuichi can’t help but laugh nervously, trying to quell his startled pulse. “Yeah! Fine!”

 

 

Kaede smiles again, “Just FYI, Kouzai is coming three...two...one-”

 

 

“Hey, it was Shuu, right?” Comes the sweet voice from behind and Shuichi can already feel himself dying inside. Shuichi gets startled for the second time and nearly spills his water. “Yeah! I’m Shuu!”

 

 

He hates how dumb he sounds and instantly spins to face the source of all his gay problems right now-

 

  
Shuichi’s eyes instantly fall to his lips. 

 

 

They are fucking gorgeous. Kouzai instantly closes his mouth and offers a small smile. He seems to be avoiding excessive eye contact though, and it makes Shuichi wonder if his gawking is making the petite male uncomfortable. 

 

 

He starts to apologize. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to catch you off guard.” Finally, he catches those lilac irises and he finds himself growing more and more entranced, “Ah… so is this your first time at one of these parties?” 

 

 

Kouzai covers his mouth with his hand, and Shuichi picks up on a soft scraping noise. 

 

 

“Specifically yes, but generally no.” 

 

 

Shuichi gets a little confused, mainly since everytime the short guy talks, there’s a weird noise that comes up. He seems to catch Shuichi’s confusion and immediately tries to elucidate. “This is the first time I’ve been to Elysium. But I’ve been to a couple different parties before.”

 

 

He does his best to keep the conversation going though, lightly munching on snacks and trying to hide his freaking infatuation with the male before him.

 

 

It isn’t long before the detective in training realizes that everytime Kouzai talks, there’s a plasticy sound. He can also tell since the faster he talks, the more apparent the noise gets. Soon enough he sees Kouzai make a chewing motion, and it’s followed by a crunch of plastic. Shuichi suddenly remembers the psychology class he was taking-

 

 

“Oh, you have an oral fixation.” 

 

 

Kouzai’s face flashes with surprise before instantly blanking as he looks away. “Well, sort of. It tends to come out when I’m nervous.” 

 

 

Shuichi notices Kouzai turning away and rubbing his arm awkwardly. It hits him that he probably said something very rude and mentally kicks himself. 

 

 

“No, it’s totally fine!” Shuichi hates that he knows the implications of said oral fixation, and starts to get aroused at the thought of being able to also stimulate Kouzai- “I like it.” 

 

 

Kouzai deadpans, “I know. Most guys do since it’s practically code for ‘I like to suck dick’. So I’m not surprised you’re interested.”

 

 

Still, he seems to recover, his gaze returning to Shuichi as he continues. “I had to resort to bottle caps since they didn’t let me bring in my own gum.”

 

 

Shuichi still can’t get over his last response. God, was he really such a horn dog? His face only continues to burn, and he hates how transparent he is. Then again, what else did he expect? This was an orgy party after all.

 

 

Kouzai notices his embarrassment and laughs, his lips pulling into a sly smile, “Aww, don’t be shy! I know you like my pretty mouth~” 

 

 

Shuichi loves the way his voice lilts at the end, in such a playful and sexual way. He hadn’t expected to find a guy he wanted to fool around with so fast, but he’s sort of glad. (The last time he had a boyfriend it was about seven years ago, back when he was so fragile and nervous about being bisexual.) 

 

 

Kouzai leans forward, his big eyes glittering with mischief as he chews a bit more on the plastic bottle cap. “So? Want me to suck you off?” 

 

 

Shuichi nods and gingerly takes Kouzai’s cheek into his hand, trying to be confident for once.  “Only if you look up at me with those pretty eyes of yours.” 

 

 

The detective isn’t sure where the sudden line came from, but he’s ecstatic when he sees Kouzai giggle and smile up at him. Maybe he should just let his dick lead the way since it seems to be working out so far.

 

 

“Daaaamn! I didn’t know you were a sweet-talker!” he quickly spits out the chewed up bottle cap into a small waste bin nearby; immediately invading Shuichi’s personal bubble, palming at his jeans and grabbing a handful of the semi-hard dick. 

 

 

He laughs again, his eyes fluttering and Shuichi realizes that he’s also got really long eyelashes. “I need to get some sweetness before I go down on you, Shumai.”

 

 

Shuichi lightly wraps his arms around his lithe frame and tilts his head for a kiss. 

 

 

It’s pretty hot, and it only convinces Shuichi that Kouzai really does have a talent with his mouth. It’s a heavy kiss, with Kouzai putting a fair amount of pressure that directly translates as unadulterated want. Their lips fit so well, and the way Kouzai moves them across his makes his spine tingle and his nerves light up in joy. He holds onto him tighter as the kiss escalates further, and Shuichi can’t help but bring some tongue into their lip lock-

 

 

The soft moan that Kouzai makes goes straight to Shuichi’s dick. 

 

 

It’s awful how the little devil seems to have Shuichi wrapped around his finger. Their tongues clash and Kouzai has managed to thread his fingers into his hair, pulling lightly on the dark locks. The action makes him gasp and allows Kouzai an opportunity to explore deeper into his mouth. 

 

 

It’s utterly hot and he can’t keep his hands off of the shorter male, only placing his fingertips against his hip and sliding his hand behind Kouzai’s neck. He starts rubbing a thumb across Kouzai’s hip until it is halted with a soft grasp. The petite male doesn’t break the kiss as he gently guides his hand to his ass instead-

 

 

“You don’t have to be so proper Shuu.”

 

 

They lock eyes once more and Shuichi feels like he’s utterly at the mercy of this beautiful stranger. Kouzai’s eyes are bright and wild, with promises of more fun than Shuichi could ever imagine. The fact that his pupils seem to be growing only makes his want more apparent to Shuichi, he’s glad he’s not the only one having a good time.

 

“I want you to ravish me.” Kouzai commands with a sheer want that Shuichi finds too hot to disobey.

 

Shuichi doesn’t have to be told twice, eagerly cupping his ass cheek in one hand. It’s more than a handful, some of the flesh just barely spilling out of his palm. Kouzai’s ass is soft and plump and so nice to squeeze that Shuichi can feel his dick getting harder. Soon he can’t keep his hands still, he’s running them up and down his sides, under his shirt, back to his lovely ass. Kouzai is bold and runs his hands down his back, into his hair, and finally pulls their pelvises together so they can enjoy some friction. 

 

 

Immediately the action is rewarded with moans from Kouzai and Shuichi can feel his dick throbbing with excitement. He’s managed to bring a flush across Kouzai’s face and it makes him only want to go further. Still, he knows better-

 

 

“Fuck I’d really love to feel that pretty mouth on my cock.”

 

 

Kouzai’s pupils blow up at the dirty talk, and he looks absolutely smug as he starts unbuttoning Shuichi’s pants. He doesn’t say anything else as he drops to his knees, and Shuichi can’t help but love the sight. He places a hand on Kouzai’s head, brushing back the hair so he can get a better view of the male. 

 

 

Gosh, _he’s too fucking hot_. 

 

 

Shuichi watches Kouzai blowing hot air onto his boxers, and it makes his cock thrum in anticipation. That pink tongue teases him as it finally meets with the fabric of his underwear but still isn’t as satisfying as direct contact. Still, the heat and wetness coming from that muscle make Shuichi groan as he takes a fistful of dark hair into his hand. 

 

 

“So cute! You’re getting so worked up for me, you really want this, huh big boy?” The teasing doesn't help. Not when it brings his attention back down to the other male's face, and reminding him of how goos he looked down on his knees with that cute face just inches from his erection.

 

 

Shuichi smiles down at Kouzai, “Hell fucking yes. I’m dying to have more of you.” More mindless dirty talk. Damn, he had no idea his dick could talk like this.

 

 

Kouzai laughs, and honestly, it sounds like a dying horse, but Shuichi’s brain is too muddled to find the sound as anything but adorable. The man on his knees has no shame as he buries his face right up into Shuichi’s pelvis, inhaling deeply. 

 

 

Shuichi can feel Kouzai shudder against him, “Tell me what you want Shumai~ I can’t keep going unless I have explicit consent after all.”

 

 

Shuichi gulps as he sees Kouzai stare back up at him with a wanton expression. The fact that he’s also been given a cute nickname on the fly makes him a bit skittish, but he knows if he wants more he has to say something-

 

 

“ _ Kouzai _ ,  **_please_ ** ,  _ let me fuck that cute face of yours!”   _ Shuichi hates that his desperation is seeping into his voice, but he doesn’t want there to be any doubt between them."I  promise I’ll make you feel good too,  **_anything_ ** , just  _ please let me in your throat, in your mouth, **I need you**. _ ” 

 

 

Kouzai simply smiles up at him with something mischievous, placing a kiss on his hip before finally freeing his penis from its cage. Lilac eyes follow his member as it bounces from the cloth prison, clearly impressed by his size. The fact that Kouzai is looking at his dick with such interest only makes him twitch in response. 

 

 

“I must say Shumai, you’re waaaaaay more interesting than I pegged you for.”

 

 

Kouzai gives a slow, long lick to the shaft and Shuichi is already moaning with abandon. 

 

 

“And your dick is actually really pretty, you know that?” Shuichi hears Kouzai spit and trembles as he feels the saliva drip down his cock. 

 

 

Kouzai speaks in between long licks, still teasing the fuck out of Shuichi and looking too damn happy about it. Still, Shuichi’s head goes fuzzy each time he gets to feel his tongue on his dick. 

 

 

“This is the perfect dick for blowjobs you know. Nice and thick in every sense of the word.” Kouzai shows no mercy as he gives another painfully slow lick that’s topped off with a wet kiss at Shuichi’s head to scramble his brain again, “Pretty and pink and so amazing that I’m thinking I could get used to having this dick down my throat 24/7.”

 

 

He’s throbbing at the praise and whines, begging for more, to be able to lose himself finally-

 

 

Kouzai finally takes the tip of his dick inside his mouth, sucking softly before slowly sinking down onto the rest of the shaft. Shuichi feels like he’s melting in that lovely heat, and he grunts as the head hits Kouzai’s velvety cheek. The pace begins slowly enough, with Kouzai slowly bobbing his head as he swirls his tongue around his dick. But it doesn’t take long for him to figure out exactly what Shuichi likes-

 

 

Kouzai giggles around his dick as he sucks harder, making sure that he puts a lot of suction into it since it makes Shuichi sing his name. 

 

 

Shuichi never knew there was a heaven, but he thinks he may have just found a piece of it if the pleasure was anything to go by. 

 

 

Kouzai is drooling and sloppy, every motion he does resulting in a loud wet sound that only continues to make the scene hotter. Shuichi is helpless, this is probably the best blowjob of his entire life, and he knows it’ll be hard to top. 

 

 

“Kouzai! Fuck Kouzai, yes, fuck yes babe~” 

 

 

Again those lilac eyes stare up at him as he obscenely forces his dick down his throat and Shuichi can already feel his orgasm coming on too quickly-

 

 

Shuichi pulls Kouzai off of him and leans down for a sloppy kiss. “You’re so amazing, but I feel bad since I’m the only-" 

 

 

Kouzai blushes and leans back to show off his own straining erection, “Oral fixation, remember? I can cum just by sucking you off you know.” 

 

 

Shuichi still feels like he isn’t holding the end of his bargain though. “I want to offer more though.” 

 

 

Kouzai simply smiles that devious smile, “Offer me more of your cock then. I wanna suck you dry.” 

 

 

Finally, he blinks, that smile dropping completely. “Unless you’re bored or something.” 

 

 

Shuichi scoffs, he wouldn’t dare make Kouzai leave. If anything, he just wants more-

 

 

But he thinks that maybe Kouzai wants to keep it as is, so he doesn’t rebel against that. He can’t anyways, not with how glorious that pretty mouth feels. His penis throbs at the memory of his inviting mouth, that little piece of heaven that is Kouzai. “Don’t go. See how hard you have me? There’s no way you can say I’m bored.” 

 

 

Kouzai is on him once more, peppering his entire shaft with quick kisses from those plush lips. Again, it makes him shiver and quake with need. 

 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty low maintenance. Just let me grind on you and I’ll be good.” 

 

 

“Please do. If I can even help a bit I want to.” Shuichi wants to be helpful, he hates leaving his partners unsatisfied, especially when they are showering him with affection and pleasure. He wants to be competent,  _ needs to be giving as much as he’s receiving. _

 

 

Kouzai says nothing more, instead stuffing his face with that penis once more and slurping obscenely. Shuichi sighs in relief, even in the minute he was gone he missed that perfection. He slides against his tongue easily, falling in love with the feeling of Kouzai’s delicious mouth. 

 

 

Shuichi feels Kouzai shift a bit and smirks as the ignored erection is pressed up against his leg. Soon Kouzai is coordinating his movements, trying to bob his head and grind against his calve in order to get some pleasure. Shuichi makes sure to lean into that right leg so that he can apply a bit of pressure to Kouzai’s dry humping. 

 

 

It works like a charm, and he has Kouzai whimpering and whining over a mouthful of dick. It’s seriously the best, and Shuichi feels so blessed to be able to experience such a thing. 

 

 

Sadly, seeing Kouzai so worked up makes him unable to hold back that white heat threatening to burst-

 

 

“Kouzai, I’m! I’m gonna!” He barely manages to grind out, his shoulders tensing with the need for release.

 

 

Kouzai holds him so he can’t pull his hips back and Shuichi orgasms straight down his throat. The orgasm is more intense than he’s ever managed to get by himself, and it makes him nearly yell out. It seems to last an eternity, pulsing and thrumming through his entire body, but he finally finds his breath again.  

 

 

Kouzai licks and sucks him even when his penis is soft, making sure to get every last drop before finally setting him free. The smaller male leans back again, his dick standing proud with need and a flush across his porcelain cheeks. 

 

 

Shuichi helps him up and starts fretting over leaving Kouzai hanging. “Kouzai, let me help.” Shuichi pulls him close and tries to palm at his erection-

 

 

“You wanna help? Let's go find a spot to sit.” 

 

 

Shuichi backs off and does as he’s told, quickly finding a loveseat for them to share since everyone else has started to get frisky as well. Still, Shuichi doesn’t really see them, not when he’s finding Kouzai even more enchanting. The expression he’s making is even sexier than before, despite being left on the edge. He has to follow Kouzai’s lead though since he just wants to help his partner achieve a great orgasm. 

 

 

Shuichi feels himself being pushed onto the seat and nearly gets another erection when Kouzai climbs on top. His eyes drink in the sight of the lithe boy moving almost like a cat, with an arrogant elegance that’s clearly planned. The fact that his hair is disheveled and the flush is still on his skin only proves to Shuichi that Kouzai is indeed interested in him. Shuichi instantly holds his hips when Kouzai settles onto his lap. 

 

 

“I just need a bit more… I wanna frot against you.” 

 

 

Shuichi nods, and Kouzai mewls as he rolls his hips. The friction between them is instantly hot and amazing, and Shuichi is mesmerized. The petite male’s movements only give way to more sick dark fantasies, to the point where Shuichi is a bit worried that he might be obsessed at this point. Then again, who wouldn’t be, with Kouzai’s cute face and sexy confidence? 

 

 

_ Shuichi wants to be the reason Kouzai comes undone.  _

 

 

He ruts back, still gripping Kouzai’s hips so that he can contribute to the frottage. Having such a beautiful boy on him makes his mouth water, god he has so many things he wants to try with Kouzai. So many sick sick ideas that he’s always wanted to try but has ever yet found someone to try them with him. He only hopes that Kouzai feels the same-

 

 

His eyes are drawn to that little crop top he’s wearing. It’s a flimsy thing, really, and must be thin since it flutters so easily. With every movement it rises, flashing him a bit more of his chest as Kouzai’s movements get more frenzied. Finally, he catches just a slight hint of dusty pink areolas, puffy with arousal. 

 

 

Shuichi changes his stance, gripping Kouzai with one hand and letting the other slowly travel up his tight navel towards one of those adorable nipples. 

 

 

Even tho ugh Shuichi’s bucks get shorter and more out of sync, he has to split his attention. He grazes a finger across the nipple and gets a mouth-watering reaction-

 

 

“Ahhhh, fuck-Shuu~!” Kouzai keens and his hips stutter as his brain goes hazy, and Shuichi smiles as he feels Kouzai’s dick throb wildly against him.

 

 

“So you’re sensitive here.” He punctuates with another tweak, only to earn an equally sweet moan. 

 

 

Shuichi instantly begins using this to his advantage, twisting and pulling the sensitive nubs and savoring the husky moans and pants he’s able to elicit from the smaller male. Kouzai gets impossibly redder, his movements just a wild mash of need as he mindlessly grinds against his partner. 

 

 

“I want more! Please, you pr-promised!” Kouzai pants out as he slowly falls victim to his own desires.

 

 

Shuichi finally swells at being asked for something, and he continues to abuse Kouzai’s nipples as he allows himself to take control. “Tell me what you want. Tell me clearly.” 

 

 

Kouzai seems to snap out of his mindless trance, his eyes darkened with a sultry expression. He flips up the tye-dye crop top and bunches it higher up towards his collar bones, exposing his reddened and tortured nipples to Shuichi. 

 

 

“Please suck on them. I want Shumai to bite and suck on my sensitive nipples.” Kouzai almost looks embarrassed, and Shuichi can't help but smirk at that whimpering admission.

 

 

Fuck, that kind of lewd consent makes Shuichi’s dick rise once more. Still, he ignores his own needs and focuses on the little minx he picked up, he still owed Kouzai an orgasm after all. 

 

 

He drags his tongue across the stiffened bud and smirks as Kouzai melts in his arms. 

 

 

It’s then that Shuichi notices that Kouzai hadn’t cleaned up from before, his mouth and chin still shiny from all the spit he used for the blowjob. That coupled with the blissed-out expression made it look like something straight out of a mind-break hentai. Then again, with how confident and shameless Kouzai was, he might as well consider this whole experience something that he could only imagine in the form of black and white manga pages.

 

 

Shuichi decides to get handsy once more, cupping a fat asscheek with one hand and kneading it as he sucks on Kouzai’s nips. The male on top of him arches as he teases his chest, unable to say anything other than his name with a reverent tone. Shuichi laughs and lets him have only a second of a break as he moves from one nipple to the other. Again, he teases the nub with his tongue, purposefully pressing down on it before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. 

 

 

Kouzai yells in pleasure, a mantra on  _ yes  _ and  _ more _ being the only thing he can manage. Shuichi’s ego only grows as he finally grazes his teeth against the soft flesh. Most of all, the way Kouzai shudders and keens makes Shuichi bolder than ever, and he continues to be rougher with the perfectly red areolas. 

 

 

He’s back to the left nipple, licking the skin and feel the pounding beat of Kouzai’s heart against his tongue. Shuichi groans as the other guy manages to rut up against his erection, grinding up for any kind of friction. Kouzai’s moans are becoming more and more choked and Shuichi knows that it won't be long before his debt is paid.  

 

 

He savors the moment on his tongue, feeling himself rock his hips against Kouzai mindlessly as he feels his own orgasm creeping up for the second time. That warm bliss is building up and all he can do is fondle Kouzai’s amazing ass and suck harder on his chest. Kouzai’s hands don’t seem to have a particular path, instead, they just grope and claw at whatever they can find purchase on. Shuichi yelps a bit when Kouzai manages to bury a hand into his hair, yanking hard enough to make a flare of pain bloom on his scalp. Still though, he doesn’t blame Kouzai, not when he’s shaking on him like he’s losing control.

 

 

Kouzai finally comes undone with a gasp, shuddering against him as he experiences that ecstasy wash over him. Shuichi doesn’t let up though, still suckling on his nipple even after he’s climaxed. Kouzai has to yank his head away with a quiet whimper for him to finally stop. Shuichi follows just a moment after, and somehow the second time is even better than the first, pulling something deep within him in just the right way. 

 

 

Their ragged breaths mix for a moment as they savor the paradise they’ve made.

 

 

Shuichi pulls Kouzai towards him, leaning back in the love seat so they can both have a minute to come down from the high. Kouzai finally regains himself and shoots Shuichi a satisfied smile. Funnily, it makes Shuichi giddy to the point where he starts laughing like an idiot.

 

 

“Good?” Kouzai breathlessly asks, searching him for god knows what. 

 

 

Shuichi can’t believe that Kouzai is asking him for such an obvious answer. He humors him. “Very.” 

 

 

They c uddle in their post-coital sex, despite the heat and stickiness they both feel the need for it. Kouzai wipes all the spit and drool from his chin and Shuichi helps him fix his hair. Amami starts giving five-minute warnings and the pair decide to get a few more snacks in their last remaining minutes.

 

 

Suddenly, Shuichi forgets how to socialize. 

 

 

Kouzai is casual as ever, not even batting an eye at their previous encounter. “Want some goldfish?” 

 

 

Shuichi sputters at the offer, barely having enough sense to talk. “Uhh! Uhm- I, no?” 

 

 

Kouzai pouts at him cutely and he covers his face as his dick seems to be more than eager in responding for him. “Wow, you’re reeeeeally desperate, huh?” 

 

 

“Either that or he really likes you.” Amami suddenly comes up an playfully offers, watching as Ouma turns away from him at the other pretty boy. 

 

 

Ouma simply squints at him before sighing, “Well, this has been great and all but I’m pretty tired.” 

 

 

Shuichi is internally sweating but bids him a farewell and a safe ride home. He watches him go back out into the lobby and Kaede is instantly controlling flow of who leaves and making sure no one stalks anyone else home. He’s about ready to start getting ready to go home himself when he hears tiny footsteps race across wooden floors-

 

 

Shuichi feels Kouzai run into him with shameless abandon, getting the wind knocked out of him as suddenly he’s crushed by the tiny guy. “Buh-bye my precious Shumai! Don’t be shy if we meet again ok? I had a lot of fun so please come up with some more ways to excite me too, yeah?” 

 

 

“Y-yeah, I will. Have a good night, and a s-safe trip!” Shuichi feels like an idiot but the way Kouzai smiles at him makes him feel better.

 

 

Kouzai pops up on his tippy-toes to peck him on the cheek before he runs straight out the door. 

 

 

Shuichi just watches him go, unable to comprehend what just happened. He tries not to take it too seriously, but he can already feel his face heating up. He can hear Amami laughing in the background and it only reiterates that this place was probably a sweet kind of hell. 

 

 

It doesn’t take long for him to retrieve his stuff and call Kaito to meet him out up front. 

 

  
  
Kaede sends him off with a comforting smile. “I hope you had a good time, and don’t be shy coming back, ok Shuu?”

 

 

Shuichi nods, “Thanks, this has really been- a great experience. Th-Thanks for everything, and have a good night.”

 

  
Amami waves as well, “Have a safe trip and a good night.”

 

 

Shuichi lets the dark large door shut behind him and steps out into the early morning. Shuichi doesn’t know why, but the stars seem brighter tonight than usual. It’s odd, but he chalks it up to him still riding from the lingering high from before. 

 

  
  
Kaito pulls up and Shuichi’s shaky legs barely last long enough for him to plop himself into the seat. He coordinates enough to get in and slams the door shut, already worrying that Kaito is gonna pry for details.

 

 

It’s strangely quiet as they drive back, and as usual, Kaito is the one who has to break the silence.

 

  
  
“So, how’d it go?”   
  


 

Shuichi nods. “Good. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was gonna be.”

 

  
  
Kaito smiles and sighs in relief, driving a bit slower despite there not being a car in sight. “That’s great man. I was hoping you’d come out of your shell a bit more. Or even if this didn’t work out, I’d try and find, I dunno, a Zumba class for you or something else.”

 

 

Shuichi huffs, “I would never take a Zumba class! You already know that!”

 

 

Kaito snickers, finally picking up speed. “I know! It would be hilarious to see you go to something like that.”

 

  
  
Shuichi lightly punches him in the arm and Kaito playfully pretends that his arm is broken. The pair falls into a comfortable silence and Shuichi is glad he did all this, as strange as it sounded. He guesses that it’s just the way it is. Life was strange, but doing stuff like this wasn’t bad or wrong, just different. They both start laughing and it fills the night with even more joy. Shuichi catches his breath and looks out to the streetlamps, watching as they get closer and closer to his home.

 

 

Once the detective in training gets home he easily falls into be and gets the best sleep of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this little piece of sin since I absolutely adore the idea of Kokichi having an oral fixation and enjoying blowjobs. ewe
> 
> Kudos and Comments will motivate me to write more so please leave some! (And if you are feeling spicy, feel free to leave some prompts/kinks on the [SaiOuma Kink Meme](https://saioumakinkmeme.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Extra note: Sorry this took so long to update. I really do plan on working on it though, even if school is killing me while it is at it. But I can't write without ideas, so please leave some either on here or the saiouma kink meme blog. Thanks again and I hope you like the sin.

**Author's Note:**

> But I still hope you are excited for the ride to come and feel free to share the love/excitement via kudos and comments! (They will also let me know to keep this fic alive ewe)


End file.
